


Every P!ATD High School AU Stereotype

by pieyro (theduchessofhell)



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crack, High School, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:25:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6781639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theduchessofhell/pseuds/pieyro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on all those posts about the stereotypes of panic at the disco high school au's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every P!ATD High School AU Stereotype

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pansyfrank](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pansyfrank/gifts).



> For my crackwhore partner, Han.

Ryan Ross and Spencer Smith were the bitchiest bitching bitches to ever live. With one look, they can kill your family and burn your crops. 

Ryan was pretentious and acted like he didn't care about anything because he had so much emotions he had to pour them all into his songs. He got a lot of girls even though he was really gay.

Spencer was sassy and acted like he didn't care about anything, too, but that's because he actually doesn't care at all.

The two were codependent as fuck like if they were to make a band together, they totally wouldn't split up two albums in.

In class, their teacher, Peter Wetzel Pretzel, assigned partners for an art project. Ryan wasn't paying attention at all and Spencer looked angry that Wetzel Pretzel had to pick for them.

"Okay, Spencer BabyBoi Smith is going to be partners with Jon FlipFlopWalk." Pete said, reading off a sheet after closing his eyes and picking random people. "Ryan 2Edgy Ross, you can work with Brendon BubblyBottom Urie."

Spencer stared down Jon and Brendon. Brendon looked confused and scared. He wanted to be everyone's friend, he needed to win this guy over! Jon, on the other hand, had a smile on his face. Seeing the dumb stoner smile made Spencer glare even more, but the more he glared, the more amused Jon became. It became a fight between smiles and stares. 

Brendon had bounced over to Ryan, who was still in the same position as before. Ryan hadn't even heard what Pete had said. He didn't notice Brendon until Brendon shouted, "Hi, Ryan!"

Ryan's eyes shot open at shock and annoyance. Why the fuck was this thing talking to him? He looked up to see fucking Brendon Urie with his ugly purple jacket and red glasses. "What do you want, weirdo?"

Brendon didn't know whether to be hurt or not. Maybe Ryan was just joking. Brendon giggled and got closer to Ryan, "I'm your project partner, silly!"

"What?" Ryan felt angry and scared. He would have to write about this in his journal later.

Ryan turned to look over at where Spencer went. He saw Spencer looking threatening to a guy who was looking back at Spencer with a cocky grin. 

"You're fucking filthy and weird." Spencer said.

"You're adorable." 

"Don't say that. It pisses me off."

"That's why I'm saying it."

"You want me to hate you?"

"Yeah, I'm going for the hate sex tactic."

"Shove a flip flop in your dick."

"Cute."

"Swallow and choke on a blunt, you dick." Spencer has never been more annoyed and frustrated in his entire life. He loses it when Jon starts holding laughter. "What the hell is so funny?"

"Everyone loves me but you." Jon explains. "You seem to hate me. Wanna fuck?"

"What?!" Spencer blushes.

"You're blushing! See, I knew you liked me."

"Fuck. Off." Spencer says but this time he's looking away.

"You totally want to fuck me." Jon leans back in his chair as if he won something. He feels a pencil hit his head.

"Shut up! No I don't!" 

"Just admit it, babe!"

"Give me my pencil back!"

"Why'd you throw it at me then? You'll get it back if you give me a kiss."

"Fuck you, you skin suit stuffed with weed!" Spencer's voices raises higher than before. He realizes he's standing up hovering over a smug Jon. He sighs and sits back down, "Here's my number. Don't call me unless it's about the project or I'll piss on your phone."

"Of course, dearest." Jon nods. The bell rings and Spencer races out of the door while Jon takes his sweet time to pack up.


End file.
